


Deal With the Devil

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is the best sister ever, BIG WHUMP, Blood, CADMUS - Freeform, Gen, Kryptonite, Lillian is a bitch, Pain, Whump, beatings, but mainly just pain, did i mention pain?, im sorry, kidnappings, minor description of violence, more pain, no beta we die like krypton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Lillian has Alex and Kara kidnapped. She is offering Alex a chance to save Kara if she does what Lillian wants. Will Alex take Lillian up on her deal? Will Lillian keep her end?All I know is you will hate me at the end of this.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers
Kudos: 8





	Deal With the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a lot of pain and i should be asleep but pain said "fuck you" so i said "fuck kara". Anyway, this hurts almost as much as the pain I am currently in. Enjoy 💛

"Everything hurts!" Kara cried out from the cold concrete floor.

Alex pulled her head onto her lap and stroked her sweat soaked hair. 

"I know Kara, I know" she whispered. Alex had been beat plenty of times to understand the pain her sister was in all too well. Many of those beatings were to protect her sister from ever feeling that pain, yet here they were. 

Some alien haters lured Supergirl with a fake cry for help. Then they sprung alien weaponry on her and knocked her out. She woke up in a Cadmus facility, lit only with red sun lamps. Not only that, but they somehow had access to kryptonite. 

"Lillian please!" Alex called out. "Haven't you done enough to her? She's clearly in pain." 

Lillian Luthor stepped forward and knelt down in front of Alex. She could feel Lillian's gaze boring into her. She scoffed and stood up, kicking Supergirl in the face, making her lip bleed. 

"That _vermin_ , has not yet begun to feel pain. I am going to take away everything it cares about, just like its cousin did to me." Lillian paced about the room and examined different tools laying on a metal table. "And I guess I'll start with her dear ."

"NO!" Kara screamed. She fought against her restraints, against the pain, but someone snuck up behind and dragged her away. He pulled on the cuffs trapping her arms behind her back and made her kneel. Kara could feel the muzzle of a gun pressed into the nape of her neck. 

"Don't hurt her!" Alex growled. She kicked out at Lillian and fought to get to Kara. She didn't care about her own safety, only Kara's. Guards swarmed around her and pinned Alex to the ground. She looked up and glared at Lillian. 

"Oh don't worry Alexandra," Lillian smirked. "The gun behind her isn't loaded with bullets." 

Alex's face hinted at confusion, but remained stone. 

"But it is a lethal dose of liquid kryptonite aimed right at her spine." 

Alex struggled under the men pinning her, when all of a sudden Lillian kicked her face. 

"Calm down," Lillian quipped. "I'm nothing if not reasonable after all." 

Alex stared into her soulless eyes. 

"You have something I want, I have something you want. So why not make a deal?" 

Even from the floor, Alex rolled her eyes. "And why would I make a deal with the devil?"

Lillian knelt down and yanked on Alex's busted jaw.

"Listen here _agent_. You have a choice as to whether you save that sorry excuse for a sister, or if she dies right now." 

"Don't listen to her Al-" 

Kara was cutoff by a blow to her lower back. She gasped for air and fell forward. The only thing keeping her up is the man holding her cuffs. Searing pain surged up her arms. Tiny needles inserted themself under her skin, before her arms became completely numb. The blood on Kara's face dried, but the gash on her side was wide open. The small piece of kryptonite lodged in there burned like hell. No matter how Kara moved, it wouldn't go away. 

"As I was saying," Lillian snipped and glared at Kara. "It's your choice Alex. Are you going to do what I say and save your poor kid sister? Or are you going to make me kill her where she kneels." 

Alex shut her eyes tight. When she opened them, all she could see was her little sister in pain. It was because of her that she was here. If Alex had never gotten captured, then Cadmus wouldn't have Supergirl and she wouldn't be hurting Kara. Alex saw the pain and tears on Kara's face and immediately knew her answer. 

"I'll do it." Alex's voice was hard and coarse. She had no clue what Lillian wanted, but she couldn't let Kara die. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Excellent!" Lillian chimed. She signalled to the men and Alex felt the pressure on her back ease. "Simple really. I want you to get us the Alien Registry." 

"Alex you ca-" 

The man pushed his hand into Kara's open wound. Her scream echoed throughout the warehouse; Alex felt sick. Kara bent over again. Her chest heaving, trying to draw in a breath. 

"Stop hurting her!" Alex demanded. She fought to get to Kara, but two men grabbed her arms and held her back. 

"We can't help it if your alien speaks out." Lillian waved her hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "She really should know by now that no one cares about her opinion." 

Alex snarled at Lillian, but held her tongue. 

"Now as for the registry. Do we have a deal?" 

Alex swallowed. She looked over at Kara and her heart broke. Nothing mattered to her if Kara was suffering. She deserved peace and happiness. She deserves rest. Alex looked away from Kara and hung her head.

"Fine." Alex could hear Kara's protests, but it didn't matter. "Do you have a secure computer I can use?" 

"Right this way..." 

Lillian moved across the room to a small desk. Alex sat down and got to work. It was hard, but eventually she got into the database. 

"What are you going to do with this information?" Alex asked. She minimized the screen and stared down Lillian. 

"What does it matter to you, as long as your pet is safe?" 

Alex growled, but she pulled up the screen. 

"Here is the national registry. Ever alien who is out and living in the U.S. Now let us go." 

"Very good my dear. It's a shame you've sided with the enemy. You would've excelled with us." 

Alex rolled her eyes. "Let. Us. Go." 

Lillian gestured to the guard holding Kara, and before Alex could move, he injected the shot into Kara. Alex screamed as she ran to her sister. She caught her and held her in her lap. Kara's eyes fluttered and Alex could feel the tears streaming down her face. 

"You said she'd live!" Alex shrieked. She pulled Kara closer to her and stroked her brusied cheek. "Hey Kara," Alex whispered. "I'm here. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

Kara shuddered in her lap. "I f-f-feel, c-c-c-coldddd." 

"I know sweetie, I know. Just hang in there, okay? It'll be over soon." Alex didn't bother hiding her tears. She knew it was the end. 

"A-a-lex?" Kara mumbled. 

"Yea Kara?" 

"I don't w-wanna g-go."

"I know. I don't want you to go either." Alex gently pulled back her hair. She took in the sickly green tint Kara's skin had turned. Alex knew it wouldn't be long. 

"Hey? It'll be okay. I'll be okay Kara." 

"I know...." Kara slurred. "Yur a'wayz o k-k-kay...." 

Alex bit her lip and wiped away Kara's tears. 

"I love you Kara." 

"I l-love you too...." 

Kara's eyes drifted shut and her head fell backwards. Alex felt her heart shatter. She pulled Kara's lifeless body to her chest and sobbed. She rocked back and forth, holding on to the remnants of her world. Without her, everything looked dark. 

The door burst open and J'onn led a team of agents in, but it was too late. They arrested Lillian and everyone else while J'onn approached Alex. 

"We saved them Alex," J'onn whispered. "The aliens are safe." 

Alex didn't look up. She held onto her sisters body for dear life. "It doesn't matter J'onn. She's dead, and I failed her." 

"You didn't fail her. You did everything you could to save her. She would be proud of you." 

Alex looked up at J'onn. Her eyes were dark and lifeless. "No she wouldn't. She'd quote 'Star Trek' and say I should've saved the many, not the one. I chose her, and I failed. She's dead, and it's my fault." 

J'onn sighed. He knew he wasn't winning this argument today. He knelt down next to Alex and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Well, let's at least get out of here. We can clean her up, and send her home." 

J'onn smiled softly, and Alex didn't dismiss it. She left J'onn take Kara from her. She looked so lifeless in J'onn's arms. So frail, and weak, and not like the hero everyone knew. She looked like the scared kid who arrived on a strange planet, in desperate need of a friend, of a home. 

Alex followed J'onn out into the daylight, but all Alex could see was darkness. 

The morning after next, Alex, J'onn, Winn, and James gathered on Catco's rooftop, just before dawn. Alex stepped forward and waved her hand over the pod. She choked back her tears when Kara's lifeless face lit up. 

"You have been the sun of our lives. Our prayers will be the sun that lights your way on the journey home. We will remember you in every dawn, and await the night we join you in the sky. Rao's will be done."

Alex's tears crashed onto the pod. She placed her hand on it one last time. She slowly pushed it away, and as Kara left Alex's grasp, Alex crashed to the ground. Her sobs echoed across the city. Her tears full of pain and sorrow. She wept her heart out until there was nothing left. All life and energy left her soul, as the light of her life left her forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but not really. Let me know what you think below! 💛


End file.
